


Extricated

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [24]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Finale, Season 3 Spoilers, background Lukanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When Adrien is stuck in yet another photoshoot with Lila,heis the one who ends up surprised when he starts tugging the threads on her web of lies.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Drabbles Gone Rogue [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/831636
Comments: 74
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

It had only been a matter of time, of course. Adrien sighed, mentally preparing himself to go through yet another forced photoshoot with Lila to keep her out of Marinette’s way.

Not that he was so lucky of course. Marinette was having a bit of lunch in the cafe nearby. He was sorely tempted to wave – were it not for Lila being so near…

Or for the fact that he’d spotted a very familiar bicycle (and guitar) leaning along the rail right beside her. Luka appeared half a minute later, carrying a tray of food for them both.

Adrien exhaled quietly. Of course, she must be a little pre-occupied.

“Oh!” Lila cooed noisily. “Don’t they just look _cute_ together?”

Adrien – while friendly with both – can’t dodge the odd stab of pain at the notion. He nodded, unsure how else to react…especially with Lila surely up to something. “Luka’s a really nice guy.”

Lila peered over at him, her gaze lingering long enough for it to grow disconcerting. 

Schooling his expression into every ounce of innocence he can muster, Adrien turned back to her.

“Marinette’s always liked him, you know.” 

Adrien’s brows rose, wondering in spite of himself, exactly what lie Lila might be telling there. What sort of new game was Lila up to… ? He shook his head, pointedly looking away. “I’m just happy if she’s happy.”

He didn’t need to look back over his shoulder to know Lila’s self-satisfied grin was merely a thin veneer to mask her entirely unfounded malice towards Marinette.

* * *

Hours later, when his Father and Nathalie had retired for the evening, Chat Noir slipped out into the night. His impromptu patrol inevitably drawn to a set of fairy lights and a moonlit rooftop. 

Marinette was out again, her cheek pressed woefully into her palm…not unlike that ill-fated night all those many months ago. She looked somber, as she so often did when she worried about others…

Mirth – and more than a little curiosity – spurring him onwards, towards his friend. It was a win-win situation. He could enjoy a little chat with Marinette and then claw his way through the threads of whatever web of lies Lila was weaving. 

He could keep Marinette safe – all without Lila any the wiser.

Chat bounded ever higher as he vaulted above the remaining rooftops. If he was even the tiniest bit lucky, he might even get an extra sweet from her parents’ bakery out of the bargain. 

He grinned as he perched precariously onto her balcony rail.

Recognition lit up Marinette’s ethereal blue eyes, as the ghost of a kind smile crossed her lips. “Hello, Chat Noir,” she murmured softly.

He beamed, dropping down onto the roof beside her and stretching with no small amount of satisfaction.

There wasn’t _any_ way this could go wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Betas. No regrets.
> 
> Take this sprint full of feels away from me.

“Why so glum, Marinette?” 

“I’m worried about a _friend_.”

“Oh,” he breathed, settling in closer. That was Marinette, all over. So kind and generous with her time and herself. 

It must be Luka. That would make sense since he happened to see them both from his photoshoot earlier. He’d been looking for even the slightest opportunity to get away from Lila...and he’d been watching them both a little closer than he should.

Marinette shook her head. “I know he can be a little self-sacrificing. I’m just worried he’s taking on too much this time. Far more than he can handle.”

Chat’s head tilted, unfailingly curious. “Just a friend?”

“Unfortunately.” Her sorrowful smile made his heart ache.

Rocking back onto his heels, Chat Noir blinked. Wasn’t she _dating_ Luka? Was he wrong about that? Was Kagami...?

Marinette hands cover her face. “I did have the most awful crush on him for a long while. Not that it helped. Not that I could tell him.”

Chat felt powerless, his claw hovering futilely above her shoulder. It’s a feeling he particularly hates, especially when he was donning Plagg’s protectings.

Marinette shook her head, brushing away the barest hint of tears. But not before he’d noticed.

Chat Noir winced, feeling more and more like the most awful friend. Just how much of Marinette had he been missing?

Her shoulders straightened. “But that doesn’t matter. Not now.” A flicker of blue steel sparked in her eyes. “Now there is this just _awful_ girl is forcing him to play along with whatever scheme she’s selling.”

“Surely, she can’t be all that bad.”

“Chat.” Marinette sighed. “You’re very sweet. But very, very naive. This girl is all of that and worse. If you only knew even _half_ of what I do.”

He blinked, slowly. Struggling to piece together the bits and pieces she was laying before them. He wasn’t sure how else he could help. 

He’d liked simple and straightforward. This was more for a masterful mind like Ladybug’s...

“It’s why I was out for lunch today. Maybe I’m just not girlfriend material in his eyes. But that doesn’t mean I want to see him get hurt.” His eyes darted to her throat, focusing absently on her pained swallow. “He’s unfailingly kind. Even to those who _don’t_ deserve it…”

“I thought…” Chat Noir blanched, struggling to keep himself. “I mean, a little birdie told me you were out on a date today?”

She had to be. _Nothing else_ made sense...

She flinched. “Luka has been nothing but sweet to me. I am all too aware of his feelings for me, and I’ve absolutely needed the support I’ve had from him.” Her face fell, arms wrapping protectively over her chest.

Over her heart. “I just feel incredibly guilty. Luka knows my feelings have been split for a long time. And he’s tried not to push. He took a break from his deliveries to keep me company. 

And I like him. I _really_ , really do. But I don’t think my feelings can downshift that fast. I’ve liked this other guy for over a year now.”

Chat Noir braced himself against the railing. Even being hit with his own Cataclsym hadn’t been so shocking.

Nor so painful. “You have?”

She nodded, peering over at him uncertainly.

His shoulders slumped, his eyes slamming shut. 

He couldn’t tell her. There was no way _to_ tell her.

If only he’d known… maybe then things might have been different. Before he’d risk hurting others, too.

Only...he’d been so sure it wasn’t him.

“Chat?” She whispered, drawing back from the rail. The soft, sweet concern in her voice left him far more raw and vulnerable than he’d ever thought Plagg’s protections would let him be.

Maybe he couldn’t protect himself. Not right now.

Maybe he didn’t deserve to be protected. Not from the weight of her feelings. 

But he could understand some part of what she was feeling right now. “I guess I understand what you mean. What I’ve been feeling for Ladybug...that isn’t something I can easily put aside. Especially since I have to keep working with her every day…”

She nibbled, anxiously at her lip. Her eyes half the rooftops in Paris away. In a far too familiar direction. 

He inhaled sharply.

“Don’t you worry?”

“Hmmm…?” Chat mumbled. He didn’t trust his voice. Not anymore. 

Marinette’s nose was wrinkled up. He’d seen it hundreds of times before, while she was working through a particularly puzzling project in class. “That those feelings might get in the way? That they might prevent you from being able to protect people?”

“No.” 

“No?”

“I know my job. I know my role. I understand what that means to me. To Paris.” He smiled through every wretched, sharp twist of his heart. “Most importantly, I know what it means to _her_. And though it might make me miserable to see her happy with someone else...I am happy knowing that she is…”

Marinette’s eyes grew wide, compellingly focused exclusively on him. 

“Besides...we are still young. It might be reckless to still be a little hopeful, but there’s no telling what the future may bring. There’s no telling if her feelings might change.” His claws tightened around the metal. “Until then, I’ll just keep doing as she’s asked. I’ll just keep protecting her until she doesn’t need me anymore…”

A little flushed, Marinette was quick to look away, staring out over the city. “I’m not sure that would ever happen, Chat Noir…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To leave things here? Or to call this one a day?


End file.
